


Secret

by Tipsylex



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Retirement, Sad Ending, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/pseuds/Tipsylex
Summary: Sherlock has a secret that he needs John to know, now before it is too late.





	Secret

John and Sherlock have lived together for 40 years at 221B Baker Street and then, after Sherlock decided it was time to retire, at their present home in Sussex. 

Sherlock keeps bees. John remains a doctor, in his spare time he blogs about their less secret cases, solved and unsolved. A few become books prompting John to give up medicine, spending his days writing and watching over Sherlock.

One day, as they sit together on the patio, and watch the sunset, Sherlock makes an unusual request. He asks John to hold him; he is cold but does not want to go inside. John puts a blanket over them both, pulling Sherlock closer to his body. 

Quietly Sherlock begins to talk. He has a secret that he needs John to know, now before it is too late.

John listens to Sherlock, holding him close. 

“John?” 

“What is it Sherlock?”

“I.. I want you to know that I.. I love you; have loved you from the start. I wish I’d had the courage to tell you before now, I regret waiting..”. His voice trails off.

“John?” he whispers.

“Yes, Sherlock I heard you, I do too. I mean I love you too”.

“Good” Sherlock gasps and his eyes close. 

John cries, gripping him tighter as he feels Sherlock’s last breath leave his body.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all the people who were so kind and encouraging about my first fic in this fandom.


End file.
